


Agent Forever

by HugsterJim



Category: Nintendo, Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pearl ain’t a major character, Polyamory, Relationship Issues, Short Story, Wedding, alternate outcomes, heartbroken, realistic_ending, unrealistic_ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsterJim/pseuds/HugsterJim
Summary: All should be happy at weddings as the wedded vow to stay together no matter what. They should. But, some can’t.





	1. Idol’s Wedding

Marie of the squid sisters was getting married to Callie. Her all time partner. To everyone's honesty, they knew it’d happen eventually. Their relationship was balanced and unbalanced at the same time. Callie is the fun going “no idea” kind of inkling, and Marie was the realist with a need to enjoy even the small ridiculous parts of life. Even to the agent that’s been with her since their hero business, knew that it’d be inevitable.

Still, part of them wished they would open up to that green realist inkling much sooner. Perhaps by some off chance, she would have accepted the ring they held in their hand. The ring that could’ve been.

Agent Four, ever since becoming an agent of the Squidbeak Splatoon and rescuing Callie from the octarians, had become bitter externally when left alone. This was because of witnessing numerous times; the closeness of both the idols.

They never asked Marie what she thought of them, but the answer should’ve been most expected. 

Callie then proposed to Marie, and that sealed the deal.

Even then though, Four stood by her knowing full well that she could never be theirs with that ring on her.

And that brings us to where they are now. In a wedding hall, sitting beside the other agents of the Splatoon as, looking quickly at their ring before putting it away, and is now just witnessing the greatest beauty of them all. 

The doors opened, revealing Marie in a lovely wedding dress. Her hair took a ponytail look over her usual style. Gracefully, she walked down the path to where Callie was waiting with tears in her eyes.

Agent 4 didn’t exactly endure hearing the vows. This was a time to be happy and hearing how devoted they are to each other made them feel as such. It’s only that they wished they were up there. Even as their best person just to see her pretty face.

After that, there was a party. Much of what you’d expect. Cake, conversations, congrats, Pearl from Off the Hook breaking the mics. It was fun.

But enough was enough. Four had the chance to leave and escape. He figured it was enough that he attended the wedding at least for the minimum amount of time which included the pronouncing of wife and wife at most. Some cookies were taken and they were out to the hall and to the exit, but not until one last look at Marie sitting with Callie by a table. They looked around with smiles on their faces with all the familiar faces and more. Marie’s eyes then saw Four when she turned her head around. She waved at him positively. They forced a smile, and waved neutrally. Agent 4 then went out, turning his back and moving out.

Out the doors he went to an empty hall. Symbolism was thrown all over the place with this area representing an empty part of a person. The emptiness of the hall itself may hint that Four was the first to leave. They couldn’t help but stop midway through their walk and chuckle at them thinking to themselves this.

**“I’m so pathetic...”**

…

…

...

Heels were then heard from the where they just went out.

Turning around out of curiosity, Four found that those noises…

Came from Marie.

…

…

…

**“Hey, Miss Marie.” They said blandly.**

**“Hello, Four.” She said bluntly.**

**“Congrats on your wedding with Callie.” The blandness continues.**

**“Don’t continue lying to me, Four. I can just tell you’re feeling down. Facial expressions, way of speech, and all.” The expression rose.**

**“And your oddly being calm with this.”**

**“That’s because I know why you're acting like a piece of calamari.”**

**“... What…?”**

**“I know why you’re mad.” She looked at them seriously.**

...

Indeed, Four was mad. Marie's charger eyes never failed to catch the details. Their urge to yell at her to leave them alone was at a tempting level. However, other people's feelings matter. So they kept their “cool” as they faced completely at her.

...

**“And what might it be?”**

**“You wishing you could be with me. You know? Heart to heart?”**

…

The beans were spilled slightly by the notice, until Four themselves spilled it all.

...

**“To that of which, you are correct about.”**

**“I know I am. Four, I’ve got something to tell you and you really have to hear what I have to say.”**

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality 1 out ???

“I’m listening. Always have been the moment we started this conversation.”

“I just needed to tell you that I will never abandon my Callie.”

“Well no squid, Marie.”

“But, I ain't going to let a member break on us. I'm talking about you, Four.”

…

…

…

Four stood there with hidden interest, thinking about how after she devoted herself to her lover, she still cared for him.

…

…

…

“I know you love me deeply, and I know that you know that I can’t call off Callie. But, that still doesn’t change the fact that I care for one of the many kind hearts of the Squidbeak Splatoon. The wacky family that I’m ironically happy to call mine.”

“I never said anything about leaving you for good. I’m still your agent.”

“But you wouldn’t have been that ridiculous inkling I met since day 1. Every moment you were with me reassured that I could stay on the line. Callie could come back from the octarians and while at that time, you’d spend your time giving me company.”

“I suppose then that you want to at least say thank you to me before I leave this place? You did indeed raise my spirit. Definitely motivated me to be who I really am to you.”

“Yeah. I want to thank you for everything. Even after Callie proposed, you stood by me. That I appreciate behind your joking nature. I want you to continue that behavior by staying with me here.”

…

…

…

Four was never without accepting a request from her. If it ensured some time less of sorrow, then who are they decline. She was the one who gave them purpose.

…

…

…

“Make me.” Four finally gave a taste of the teasing nature they’re known for.

“I’ll take that as a no, then? Alright. Just know that if you do go, pineapple pizza will no longer be available.” With that sassy comeback and a smirk, she turned her back to the party room they exited from.

…

…

...

Four smiled earnestly, as it seems like Marie wasn’t going anywhere in their life. In their mind, they definitely thought to themselves that they definitely exaggerated and were over dramatic about everything leading up to now.

…

…

…

“Fine. But, I want my own box!” They said as they ran up next to Marie on their way back. They then continued by positively saying,

“I thought you didn’t like pineapples on pizza?”

“I thought I did, but I unknowingly ate one when I reheated one slice Callie left. Unfortunately after that, we never made any pizza plans for you to get to see me eat a slice of sweet fruity pizza.”

“Yeah. Definitely would’ve made me feel awkward if I pestered you and you decided to catch me off guard.”

…

…

…

The two inklings had just arrived back to the dining room, or more accurately, what was a dining room. It now was a freaking food fight that looked like chaotic turf war. All were taking cover from the barrage of flying food. Callie could be seen in the far off table to the end of the room under a chair taking cover, and near the giant wedding cake the height of three teen inklings.

…

…

…

“May I have this dance?” Four looks to wedded idol and asked with a hand on their chest and the other reaching out to her.

“I want more of an escort. The tangos you do are worse the kinds of ways you get splatted.” Marie laughed at Four’s attempt at being well mannered and pours more salt bringing up their talents dancing.

“I’ll try my best, Marie.” They ignored the savageness, thus proving they’ve got nothing against the truth of their dance moves, and kindly held the hand she offered.

…

…

…

The distance between getting the bride to her spouse wasn’t too far, but the thrown meals said otherwise about this task being easy. Callie saw that they were coming and alerted them to incoming feasts. However, the pink suited idol saw that the two dance partners were completely untouched.

Any sort of meat, veggies, fruits, etc, were avoided with grace, and in the eyes of the audience who witnessed the two, it looked to simply be a normal in-synced dance between two people.

Both dancers smiled to each other while looking at the other’s eyes while still making their way to Callie with each movement. To which, they succeeded.

Four had just delivered the wife to the other wife from one end of the room to the next with no stains to be seen on her perfect white dress, and had now let go of their tied hands.

…

…

…

“Callie, can you please explain why this is happening on our day of all days?” Marie said disappointingly as she lowered to reach for Callie. The pink inkling stood up telling her the reason.

“Haha… Pearl accidentally dropped a piece of pie on my face, and so I did the same with a piece of our cake. Then she got whipped cream on my nose, I put some on her forehead and then--”

“I now see how that went. Point is, we gotta stop this. You especially have to be responsible for dealing with this.” Marie made the palm on the forehead pose and sigh of disappointment from what she had just heard.

“Right, honey.” Callie spoke like an exhausted person responding to their demanding love.

“Oh and, Four! Thank you so much for getting Marie back. Honestly, I think I may need yours and everyone’s help in taking care of her for a while longer. I know it’s clumsy and so am I, but imagine me doing something bigger than this.” Callie held Four’s hand inside hers like a thankful and begging person.

Four looked to Marie with an expression asking “What the shell do I do now?”

Marie smiled and shrugged, which meant “I don’t know. Your choice, squiddo.”

“Deal. Just as long as the next problem isn’t hypnotic shades related.” Four nodded and sealed the agreement. 

“Still haven’t gotten over that have you?”

“How could I, Miss Callie?” Four sarcastically spoke.

“You can’t.” Marie added with a chuckle. Next, she offered to Four a mic. “Make your speech why don’t you, Four?”

“I don’t have one.”

“You said were your idols, you got plenty to say.”

“As people, not as the squid sisters, but sure.”

The agent, now with a mic and having brought the couple back hand in hand, inhaled before his speech.

“HEY!” All had stopped their food throwing actions in response. “May I talk about my journey with Marie and Callie? Kind of got nothing else to do at the moment.”

Just like that, the whole group decided just to sit down on the floor and giving their attention.

“See, Callie? Best to talk things out instead of pushing punches.”

“Hey, I tried Marie!”

All had laughed at their first wife to wife argument while Four had just found where and when to start talking.

“Ok Ok. I think it best to go back two years from now to July 21st, 2017; the time I first stepped foot in Inkopolis Square, and met a great woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen? Well, that depends. Many possibilities can arise and there are practically infinite of them because of it. With my time, I could maybe show at least 1 other of what could happen next to the Idol and the Agent. Understand though, that the reality of the story is to your own inhibitions. I am merely showing you my tales.


End file.
